


A Very Special Surprise

by witchesmortuary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, F/F, Lap Sex, Office Sex, PWP, just porn with a little fluff at the end, strap on, this is so much horny i am sorry, this is very kinky, try to change my mind, zelda is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: Reader visits Zelda in her office after one week of teasing the redheaded witch and gives a special surprise.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Original Female Character(s), Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	A Very Special Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsmuffin/gifts), [yourlipsarered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlipsarered/gifts).



> Soo, if you‘re thinking ``Wtf´´ then you are correct. I don‘t know what this is, I just basically put a few of my kinks in there. If you don‘t like any of the things mentioned in the tags, then don‘t read. I had a lot of fun writing this & I hope you enjoy this too lmao  
> This is for Sophie and ofc as all of my smut basically are Gabie.
> 
> I shall go and bathe in holy water now. Bye Bye

You've wanted to surprise Zelda for a while and since you haven't been to Zelda's office in quite some time you thought it would be nice to visit her there. As you close the belt that is around your brown blazer you look yourself up and down with a satisfied smirk before you turn around to leave your shared bedroom.

As you walk towards your girlfriend's office you imagine what Zelda is doing right now and as you come to a halt in front of the office door, you brush a hair strand out of your face before you knock three times.

"Come in!´´ she says loudly and you open the door, walk in and close the door so you can lean against it. "What can I- Oh (Y/N)!" the High Priestess exclaims as she looks up, her eyes wandering up and down your body.

"Hey, Zelds. I thought I'd visit you." you say, pushing yourself away from the wall and walking towards her so you can perch yourself on her desk. Almost on instinct, Zelda scoots closer, searching for your warmth. It makes you smile every time you notice it.

"It's so nice of you to visit. I was just going to take my lunch break." she says and puts her fountain pen down. You both know that her lunch breaks usually don't exist because she would work into them so you chuckle.

"Of course you were." you reply and rise from the desk, taking her hand and pulling her with you so the two of you are standing face to face; her high heels adding a few extra inches to her height whereas your heel is smaller and barely adding height. You trail your hands from her fingers to her waist until you land on her buttocks.

You pull her closer and she lets out an almost silent squeak and you grin. "What are you planning, (Y/N)?" she asks breathlessly as she wraps her arms around your neck.

You lean forward so your nose brushes against her jaw. "What do you think I am planning?" you whisper in her ear and bite her earlobe softly. You feel a shudder going through your girlfriend.

She is gasping with need. "I-I think you are trying to get into my pants." she says and you grin as you let go of her earlobe.

"My...so forward today." you state and Zelda's cheeks flush red. You love seeing what you do to her. The way she tries to fight her body's reaction, how she tries to compose herself, and the way her skin reacts to your ministration; her cheeks turning red and her chest starting to heave. It's exquisite and is your favorite way to pass the time.

Your fingers brush gently over Zelda's waist and make their way up to the buttons of her wine red blouse that is tucked into her black pencil skirt. You quickly unbutton it and smirk when you see her white translucent lace bra with a small bow between the cups. The white whalebone stripes that are sewn in the cups are the only thing shaping the cups and holding them up. Your eyes fall on her nipples that are visible and you lick your bottom lip before tutting gently. "Well, aren't you glad that I didn't see you get dressed this morning. I would have ravished you right then and there." you rasp into her ear as you brush over a nipple and feel it harden under your ministration.

Zelda whimpers and arches into your touch as her fingers curl into the soft material of your blazer. "I was hoping you'd come upstairs." she says and leans forward to capture your lips in a passionate kiss. While you kiss her, you push her onto the heavy mahogany desk. You push the sheets of paper out of the way, most of them landing on the floor as you lean over her. Zelda lays back on the desk, her legs parting and the skirt riding up. You hook her left leg around your waist and she gasps against your lips. "D-Do you like it? It's a new set." she asks breathlessly as the two of you separate.

Your eyes twinkle as you let your fingers trail along the thin white straps and let them snap against her pale skin. She gasps in surprise. "Well I haven't seen all of it yet but so far, you look absolutely delicious." you rasp and bite her lip gently before leaning down to kiss your way down her décolletage and to the swell of her breasts.

Zelda's fingers find their way into your hair as she leans her head back on the desk. "Th-Thank you." she gasps with a smile before adding: "Then you better get on with it." she casts her eyes down at you and you meet her eyes.

"Patience is a virtue my dear." you say and your lips wrap around her right nipple which is still wrapped in the lace bra and you gently bite down. Zelda opens her mouth to reply but moans instead, arching into your mouth.

She now locks her legs around your waist. "You- You know as well as I do that I do not have Patience." she gasps and gently scrapes her nails through your hair. You hum and swirl your tongue around her nipple while your right hand is massaging the other; giving it just as much attention.

As another moan slips from her lips you stand up straight and lick your lips. "You know, me coming here wasn't the only surprise." you explain as you open the belt around your blazer and let it fall to the floor with a clank, you are wearing a simple black lingerie set, it's one of Zelda's favorites since it pronounces your breasts quite nicely and you are proven right as she props up on her elbows, draws in a breath and bites her lip. You help her into a seating position and take her hand, guiding it to your crotch, which is still covered by your purple pants.

Her fingers wrap around something phallus formed and her eyes widen as well as her pupils. She immediately scoots forward and makes to open your trousers when you tut at her. "Did I say you could unbutton my trousers? I don't think you deserve that just yet." you say with a glint in your eye. Zelda squirms in her seat and looks at you with puppy eyes.

You step away from the desk and without even needing to say anything, Zelda kicks off her heels, jumps from the desk, and sinks to her knees. It wasn't what you had wanted but who were you to say no to Zelda Spellman on her knees. "May I help you?" she asks, her hands hovering over yours.

"What's the magic word, my darling?" you ask and smirk at her.

Zelda bites her lip but says: "Please? May I please help you?"

You hum, gently brush a few strands out of her face, and nod. "Yes you may, my dear."

Her eyes light up and she opens the buttons of your trousers, pulls the zipper down as well as the offending material until they land on the floor and you step out of them. As the Strap On comes free, her mouth falls open a little. It's a new one. It's a little bigger and thicker than the other ones that you own and in a flesh tone, matching your skin color. She bites her lip and looks up at you as she mutters the all too familiar Latin incantation. Then she wraps her fingers around the silicone shaft and licks up from the base to the tip of the dildo; you close your eyes and gasp.

You hum deep and brush through her hair, your head rolling back a little. "My...you really like that spell, don't you?" you ask and open your eyes to look down at her.

Zelda chuckles and moves her hand up and down the shaft. "I only want the best for you." she says and winks at you. "Daddy." she adds and wraps her lips around the head of the toy, sucking lightly before taking it deeper. You laugh at the name but quickly it turns into a moan as you watch her, how she hollows her cheeks, how her eyes are trained on yours as she licks up from the base of the toy to the tip. A shudder runs through your body and you gently place your hand on the back of her head but letting her take that little bit of control.

Slowly Zelda starts taking the toy deeper and she opens her mouth wider as she starts going over her gag reflex. You groan and bite your lip as you feel her tongue sliding over the makeshift dick; every time the two of you do use the strap on you are reminded how good your girlfriend is with giving blowjobs. You feel a tinge of jealousy as you think about the fact that she previously did this with other men, and maybe even women.

Almost immediately you hum and pull her up into a standing position. Both of your pupils are blown wide and you guide her back towards the desk, she shuffles to climb up the desk again but you hold her back as you kiss her hard. The High Priestess moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around your shoulders.

Having successfully distracted her, your fingers find their way to Zelda's panties and you slip your fingers into them, gently stroking her folds. She moans into the kiss and spreads her legs wider. You grin and wrap your other arm around her waist as you slip one finger into her, knowing how weak her legs get as you soon as you enter her. And you are right, she wraps her arms tighter around your neck and moans, her head falling back.

``Oh my Lilith yes Please..´´ she moans as you pump your fingers into her pussy. Your bury your face in her neck, leaving soft bites and soothing kisses. `` Oh (Y/N) please. Please fuck me.´´

You laugh roughly. ``But I am fucking you, baby girl. I'd even say I am fucking you quite nicely, am I not?´´ you ask, knowing how it turns her on when you are talking vulgar, especially during sex.

You are proven right when she gasps. You lift your head and watch her, her head thrown back and her cheeks and chest flushed. ``Y-Yes you are. I- I mean...oohh... I need you to take me. hard.´´ she tries to explain and moans loud as you add a second finger.

You latch onto her neck again, this time right where her pulse point is and the redheaded witch groans, her walls tightening around your fingers. You lean close to her ear: ``What do we say when we want something, hm? We've been over this so many times, does my princess need reminding?´´ You kiss the space behind her earlobe and Zelda whimpers.

She is barely holding herself up now but you are relentless and she whimpers at those words. ``P-Please Daddy.´´ she almost whispers, her eyes screwed shut against the waves of arousal.

You tut and start pulling back, not only does your mouth retreat but your fingers as well. Zelda whines out loud and holds you close. ``O-Oh please! Don't! Daddy please.´´ she whimpers and meets your eyes. They are glassy and you see how bad she wants to be fucked but she would have to say it.

``Tell me what you want, Zelda. I do whatever you want, you just need to tell me with your words.´´ you explain calmly, your fingers tracing a lazy pattern on her shaking thighs.

You see the High Priestess swallow hard and she lowers her head. ``I-I want you to fuck me, Daddy. With your cock.´´ she says quietly and you hum.

``A little louder, princess. Daddy didn't hear you.´´ you say. You did hear her, quite clearly actually but you've wanted to loosen her tongue ever since the two of you started fucking so anytime you get the chance you make her say it louder than actually necessary.

Zelda glares at you and bites her lip. She knows that you heard her but she also knows that you refuse to continue until she says it louder so after a little while she says loud and clear: ``I need you to fuck me with your Cock, Daddy.´´ Her voice shakes a little at the end and the flush that quickly spreads on her cheeks down to her chest, makes you smile at her in adoration.

You gently kiss her. ``Good Girl. I love it when you voice your needs.´´ you whisper against her lips and Zelda shudders, beaming at the praise. She completely sinks into the kiss which is getting more heated and more passionate. You feel her fingers wrapping around your silicone cock and suck in a breath. Quickly you turn her around and press her onto the hard mahogany table. You lean close and let your hand travel down her back, taking the silk blouse that she is still wearing with you. ``Watch the door, yes? Think about how any moment someone could walk in and see you getting fucked by me. They would see you panting, begging for me to fuck you harder.´´ you whisper in her ear and the redhead groans, grinding her buttocks against the silicone shaft as you rid her of the rest of her clothes, only leaving her in her lingerie.

Zelda grips the other side of the table and props herself up. ``Are you going to fill me up now, Daddy? I've been a good girl all week like you said I should be. You said I'd get a surprise if I would be a good girl.´´ her voice is higher than usual, the normally low and sultry voice made way for a soft and keening voice, so unlike her but you knew that voice well; knowing her voice got higher when she got desperate and needy.

You hum and play with the waistband of her thong. ``I did, didn't I?´´ you muse and chuckle when the witch before you nods quickly, her hips still gyrating against the toy as best as she could. You slap her buttocks and Zelda moans. You bury a hand in her red hair and pull her up against your chest and she groans at the pain. ``What are you doing, princess? Are you being naughty, wanton?´´ you ask huskily and play with the white strap of the bra.

Zelda gasps, groan falling from her lips. ``N-No daddy. I just- I need you so bad. It hurts Daddy.´´ she whimpers and closes her eyes when she feels your fingers on her skin. Of course, you know how bad she wants you, the arousal is not only radiating off of her but her aura is needy, desperate and clashing against yours.

You hum. ``I know princess. I'm gonna make you feel better now, sweetheart. I'm gonna fuck you so good.´´ you laugh lowly when she whimpers. ``God you're so desperate for me. Do you wanna know how I know that Zelds?´´ you ask and first she shakes her head in no but quickly nods when your finger circles her nipple. You chuckle. ``I know that because your aura is so desperate and needy. Anyone walking past this office right now can feel the need radiating off of you, High Priestess.´´ you explain calmly with a serious undertone. You push her down on the desk and she catches herself with her arms. You pull down her thong as you explain matter of factly: ``And Daddy always knows what her princess needs. All the bratty moods you're in, it's because you want my attention isn't it?´´ 

Zelda nods as she lifts her hips and lifts one leg after the other, helping you get her out of her panties before you throw it to the side. Your fingers find their way to her folds and the lower you move your fingers, the wider she spreads her legs. You chuckle lowly and can feel her wetness; soaking wet from your endless teasing from not only today but also the last week. ``You didn't touch yourself over this week, did you my darling?´´ you ask her and she quickly shakes her head. 

``No Daddy! You told me not to.´´ you can hear in her voice the frustration of not having had an orgasm in over a week. She tries hard to resist the urge to move her hips when you coat your fingers in her wetness and stroke up to her clitoris.

Zelda gasps as you start rubbing her clit slowly. ``Good Girl. So you do listen.´´ you say and pull your hand back which earns you a low and frustrated groan. ``Now Now ... no need to get impatient, princess.´´ you state and stroke over her ass slowly before guiding the phallus shaped toy to her entrance, rubbing it up and down. The redheaded witch takes a sharp breath and releases it with a shudder.

As you sink into her, she groans and lets her head fall forward. She is already so sensitive, you note and place both of your hands on her hips as your hips bump against hers, the toy buried deep inside her. You let her catch her breath and when she gives a quick and sharp nod, you start moving. You start slowly, wanting to ease her in. With every thrust, she moans into the space between her arms.  _ That certainly won't do _ , you think and take ahold of her hair to pull her head up. The witch groans and grabs the desk tighter when she starts thrusting against the desk, her clit feeling painfully neglected. 

``O-Oh please...harder!´´ she moans, her head now thrown back so the strain on her scalp lessens, not she would mind. You hum and thrust into her, quick and deep and she moves her hips in unison to her moaning. You don't stop her now and pound into her; enjoying her guttural moans and incessant whispers of ``Yes´´ and ``Please´´ as she tries to match her thrusts with yours which only works semi well.

You can feel her getting close, the way her walls tighten around the toy, her breath quickens and her moans get louder. Just before she comes you pull out. She groans in Frustration. ``No! Daddy Please. Please let me come!´´ she whimpers and you chuckle between deep breaths before walking back until you take a seat in her chair and pull her with you so she sits on your lap, the toy resting right between her folds and the tip grazing Zelda's clit. She whimpers and starts rutting against your thigh, the toy, and you groan into her ear.

You grasp her hips and still her. ``Ride me, darling girl. Fuck yourself, take what is yours.´´ you groan in her ear and help her up a little so she can guide herself on the silicone cock. Her face is still turned to the door and you roll closer to the table so she can grasp the desk. ``Fuck yourself on Daddy's cock.´´ you say once more and you don't need to say more. She starts moving her hips, Zelda is determined to not only make herself come but also get you over the edge. You groan at the feeling of her hips slapping against your thighs, the toy grinding against your clit, and the feeling of realism the spell gives you. She fumbles for the clasps of her bra and opens it before pulling your hands from her hips to her breasts. You moan and bite into her neck gently as you kneed her tits, your index finger and thumb twisting her nipples.

Zelda's thrusts get more frantic and she groans loud when you bite her. ``Again! Please, Daddy, bite me again. Mark me.´´ she grunts out, knowing full well how much you love marking her if the endless mornings of trying to hide the marks were much proof of that.

You chuckle between moaning and bite into her shoulder. This brings her over the edge. She screams out her waves of pleasure and your hands move down to her hips and you help her moving, determined to make her again. Her walls are tight around the strap on and you grunt out. When she topples over the edge again you come as well. Your hips jerk erratically as she lifts her hips slightly by holding her weight on the table as much as possible. You pound hard into her until you stop; exhausted.

You quickly vanish the toy with a wave of your hand and, Zelda whimpers at the loss of being filled, pull your girlfriend against your chest still clad in your blazer and bra. You chuckle at her spent state; the way she cuddles into you and pulls her legs up. She is now curled in your lap, her head resting on your shoulder and her face buried in your blazer. You kiss her forehead and whisper: ``Do you want to go home?´´ When Zelda shakes her head and mumbles something about not wanting to move you snort. ``I have magic, darling. I can teleport us home.´´

At that she ponders before cuddling close, her arms locking behind your neck and she nods. `` mmkay. wanna sleep though.´´ she mumbles and in her post-coital fuck drunk state she slightly slurs her words.

``Alright. Hold tight princess.´´ you say and put one arm under her knees and around her upper body before getting up. The High Priestess cuddles closer and you kiss her cheek again before teleporting the two of you into your shared bedroom. You lay her into the King Sized Bed under the blankets and shed yourself of your blazer and bra before joining her, Almost immediately, Zelda cuddles close and buries her face into your neck, her right leg tugged between your legs and her arms tucked close to her chest. ``Goodnight, my darling.´´ you whisper and close your eyes; your left arm is under Zelda's head and your right is placed securely around her waist.

You hear a quiet ``Night...´´ and a body cuddling even closer before you completely pass the threshold to sleep.

_ This was a good surprise. I have to repeat that at some point. _ is the last thought on your mind as you drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡  
> For more content/contact you can follow me on Twitter which is @/witchesmortuary.


End file.
